The Adventures of AuthorKatie in InuyashaLand!
by EvilChibiChan
Summary: Ehe.. rating for potty mouths, violence, and crude comments by certain monks Atsumiaka here! I've sent Katie into the Fedual Era! What will happen when she and her imagination meet the Inu-tachi? Stay tunned!


_Hi folks! The name's Atsumiaka or just Atsu! Well, since in the other story, **Another Life, Another Time, I'm pretty much dead, I'm here to tell a little story. Of what happened when the AUTHOR got thrown into Inuyasha's time. Does it help she has violent tendencies, has a crush on most of the male cast, wants to kill Jaken (I mean, who doesn't?), and get Sesshoumaru to stop with the makeup? Well, this little ol' **__Phoenix__ will tell you the tale!_

_"MOM! WHERE'S MY RAMEN AND INUYASHA MAGNA'S!?!?!"_

"Magna, top desk drawer, ramen, kitchen, dear!"

_"Oh… THANKS!"_

After nearly a month of college and a basic disappearance/hiatus from her fanfic's, Katie sighed, flopping down on her futon fanning the Ramen to cool it down. It was a holiday weekend, so she had come home for a while. Her imagination still was churning out situation after situation for all of her favorite shows and magnas, but she had yet to start typing. Rumors about Inuyasha dying in the last issue had nearly sent her into a heart-attack, giving her reason to protest in front of Youkai Journal, dressed in red sheets and a white wig for almost 5 hours in the rain.

Dedicated, neh?

_"Oooohh… gardens with people's heads!"_ she read the book gleefully, waiting for the blood-shed to begin. Since in the real world, attacking people was seen as bad, she only could vent her anger by cursing loudly, hitting tree's, or punching her brother Miro for reading hentai. Pervert…..

"Reading MORE Inuyasha???? Jeez, Katie! Why don't you get back to actually **drawing **us or better yet, start the story again?!" Anzai munched on a doughnut while Fujimi started rummaging through her closet to play dress up.

_"Why does my imagination have to be so …… alive!?"_ she moaned, sticking out her tongue at him before getting back to the story. And that's where I came in.

*Knock knock*

_"WHAT?!"_

"Someone here to see you Katie… Is one of your dress up parties today?" Her mom opened the door, letting me inside, wearing a pretty simple kimono, though I suppose it did stand out in modern U.S. standards. Of course the feathers for ears were a simple give away too...

_"ATSUMIAKA!"_ She jumped from her seat as Fujimi tumbled out of her closet, wearing the Inuyasha protest costume. "Feh! I'm Inuyasha! I can't be beaten!" Sooo cute… I can see why Anzai saved her. A lot like that Rin girl…

_"W...what are you doing here??"_ she stuttered, glancing out her window in case the men in the white coats had come back.

"Well my dear..." I turned on my anime special effects to SUPER-MAGIC MODE. "I've come to make your dream come true!" Looking back on that now, I looked like that idiot Jessie from Pokemon more then a fairy godmother.

_"You're going to leave me alone?"_ she looked hopefully around her room as Kuroicho and Hidetaka started yet another of their never-ending arguments, mainly Hidetaka accusing Kuroicho of trying to look like Sesshoumaru.

"I DO not look like that damned dog-demon!"

"Oh, the gorgeous white hair, angsty attitude, fab wardrobe and ugly sidekick are just a coincidence?" 

" -.- Do you know how much I hate you?"

"Well not exactly.." I smiled sinisterly as the magna started to flip through pages ala' Chamber of Secrets.

"EHEIYA! STOP THAT!"

"Sorry! I was adding dramatic effects!"

My staff appeared in my hands as I hit it on the floor, a warp hole appeared below Katie as her magna, backpack and katana fell through. She had bought the thing at a yard sale a few years back. Sharp weapons…Sheesh! Glancing down at the void below her, she gulped and waved bye to us as she disappeared.

"So… is she dead?"

"NO! Just a early birthday present.. You did see what fell with her, didn't you?" I chuckled as Anzai coughed, pounding his chest. 

"You let her loose on Ruroni Kenshin AGAIN?!?"

*Bonks with staff*

"No... In the fic we are starring in…"

"Dear sweet Earth, you evil woman... You didn't…"

"Yep! ^________________^"

"And that means… OH DEAR EARTH!!!" Anzai bolts down the portal, Fujimi following with that strange squirrel that appeared suddenly out of the blue on her shoulder. Now, I couldn't possibly be left out of this party, so I hopped in right after them. 

So we fell… swam, whatever you like to call it, until there was a loud pop, and we landed in a heap in the middle of a village, people running around us, over us, through us screaming about demons. Katie was staring down the road to what appeared to be a giant monster. 

Basic demon, big pointy teeth, horns, foul breathe… the usual. And it was heading towards the village at a brisk speed; still chewing on what I hope was once a cow.

"Damn it!" Anzai sat up, brushing dirt off Fujimi's robes. "Safest place for you right now….is not here!" And with that he scooped her up and was gone. Sometimes he worries more for that child then anyone else.

_"Monster… Blood... Screaming people…?" _The glint came back in her eyes. I knew it would. Her imagination was taking over which would mean…

*insert corny anime transformation sequence theme music*

After the fires were put out, she stood there, looking like her persona in one of the stories, complete with beat-up army jacket, jeans, red t-shirt, and biker boots though a bandanna was tied to her forehead that read 'For Ramen!' And of course, her world's half of the Shikon Jewel necklace firmly wrapped around her neck.  I wonder if she would use the 'gifts' from the stories too... would be fun to watch!

*Meanwhile, chasing the demon*

"DAMNIT KAGOME, CAN'T YOU HIT THE DAMNED @#$@! @^#$% THING ALREADY?! I mean it's the size of a temple!" Inuyasha yelled, running as fast as he could while Kagome rode piggyback, trying to take aim.

"It's reached the village! There are still people there!" Miroku shouted from Kiara's back, following close behind.

"Just great… more weaklings in need of res...cu…ing?" 

His grumble was cut short as a loud scream of _"BANZAI!" came from the village, one of the demons legs were ripped away._

*Group stops and gapes*

"Demons?"

"No… none. I smell humans and… something else." Inuyasha growled, setting Kagome down. "I think Mr. Big and Smelly is the least of our worries.


End file.
